ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Almabot2000
Almabot2000 aka''' Alma, is a 'member of ''Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. About Alma was born on the 20th of February 2000 in Zagreb, Croatia and has been living there since. She started kindergarten at the age of three and absolutely loved it, although she was very excited to start school. She loved first grade of primary school, but from that point on it wasn't so great. She moved to another school and had a hard time making freinds, mostly because she was shy. She ended up with a new best friend every year due to realising all of the girls in her class were bitches. She started high school at age 14 and so far she loves it. She goes to the IV. Gymnasium, which is a language centric school. She would love to study psychology, law or languages one day. Her dream is to attend college abroad. She would love to go to NYU. Her alternative, however, is the Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences in Zagreb. Interests Alma couldn't go a day without music. Her favourite genres are indie rock and pop punk. Her favourite artists include Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, Nirvana, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Bring Me The Horizon, Arctic Monkeys, frnkiero andthe cellabration, Ed Sheeran and Marina and the Diamonds and many more. She also likes some Croatian artists. She adores books. Her favourites are the Harry Potter series, The Perks of being a Wallflower, Looking for Alaska and Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe. She doesn't like movies all that much, but her favourites are Marvel movies. She enjoys TV shows such as BBC's Sherlock, Doctor Who, The 100, Bones, Friends, House M.D, The Big Bang Theory and How I Met Your Mother. She also likes anime. Her favourite is Attack On Titan. Relationships *Alma-Nina Relationship *Shan-Alma Relationship *Alma-Anamarija Relationship *Delilah-Alma Relationship Trivia *She is fluent in Croatian, English and German and is also forced to study Latin. *She would like to learn French, Japanese, Italian, Swedish and Greek. *She used to be a lot more sociable all through kindergarten and first grade and had a very long list of friends, however, this changed in second grade due to her moving to another neighborhood. She was very shy and withdrawn up until starting high school last year, when she started opening up a little. *According to Pottermore, she is a Ravenclaw. *Her favouite food is pizza and her favourite drinks are sparkling water and coffee. *She loves chocolate and everything made out of chocolate. *She loves dancing. It has been one of her favorite things to do since she was 5 years old. *She loves animals and would love to have a cat. *She hates bugs. Spiders are her worst nightmare. *She would like to travel to Paris, London, San Francisco, Greece, Chicago, Canada, Scotland, Germany, Japan, Africa and Australia. *So far she has been to Austria, Germany, Bosnia, Hungary, Slovenia and several places on the Croatian coast. *She loves all colours, but she prefers blue and purple. *She supports feminism and the lgbtq community. *She wears glasses and can't see shit without them. She recently started wearing contact lenses. *Her favourite season is autumn. *She almost never leaves the house without eyeliner on. *She fucking loves Nina (who doesn't). 5plPv1Yt5A8 21p.jpg odetosleep.jpg deathbeds.gif fob.jpg gurl.gif GurlSherlock.gif light.gif tumblr_nim31iMH4G1qhq2qmo1_1280.jpg 21.jpg tumblr_m4tttzqZHr1r75pso.gif tumblr_newrs5vsEc1qhwfu9o4_500.jpg tumblr_nb073woAh21saygr9o1_500.png superthumb.png Category:Users Category:Tumblr User